In a motorized surgical stapling and cutting instrument, it may be useful to sense, compare, and provide action triggers within the advancement cycle of the cutting member that are based on a combination of current slope and magnitude and position with stabilization (creep) automatic restart trigger. While several devices have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the device described in the appended claims.